Harry Potter and the insane ninjas from mooland
by motRINsaltshaker
Summary: When two teenage insane Dog and Fox people are thrown into Harry's life, will he over-power their insane ways or become a random tree? Filled with random motrin powered cows that eat people. (Not really, but you know. It's a summary!)
1. Default Chapter

Rinny: Hiya! And welcome to MOO. I mean…mooo. My friend Yuki and I, out of randomness created a boring pointless story for you. NOW BEHOLD.

Yuki: (Yuki doesn't know what to say.)

Batman: We don't own me or Harry Potter.

MoomoomoomoomooMOTRINmoomoomoo

Harry, Ron and Hermonie sat silently in the Hogwart Express. Ron's last statement about Johnny Depp's missing penis in his dream had brought the other two teens to a silence, as Ron tried to think of something to say that wouldn't disturb them. He had thought his dream was a sign from the unknown, but since Harry and Hermonie were staring at him in horror he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So, er, Ron, have a nice summer?" Hermonie asked timidly, biting her lower lip and glancing at Harry. Ron glared at her, feeling like he was being treated as a 'crazy'. Harry seemed over the whole "penis" thing and was staring out the window. Ignoring Hermonie, Ron turned to Harry.

"Hey Harry, you okay?" He asked as he bit into a random candy that so happened to be there. Hermonie gave Ron a face for talking with his mouth full. Harry kept staring out the window.

"Harry?" Ron said, tapping him on the shoulder. Harry turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Um… are you okay? You seem out of it. Did the muggles give you a hard time?" Harry just stared at him for a moment, as if he hadn't heard Ron. Then he shook his head. But before Harry could reply the compartment door burst open. Ron, Harry and Hermonie jerked their heads toward the door, expecting to see Malfoy and his goons. They didn't, instead they met the gaze of the two strangest girls that they had ever seen.

The girl who was standing to the left was much taller than the one standing on the right. She had long, silver hair that came down to her waist, gold eyes, and a blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead between a split in her bangs…and on top of her head were two dog-like ears.The girl on the right, who looked like a ten-year-old little boy, had short raven-hair that came down to her chin and spiked out to the sides. Like the first girl she had large ears on-top of her head, only they looked more fox-ish then dog-ish. She was pale and looked kind of dead with crimson eyes.

Both girls were wearing Hogwart Cloaks, which let Hermonie know that they were from their school.

"Who are you?" Asked Ron, again eating some random candy. Hermonie shot up a glare.

"Can't you tell?" She asked in her all-knowing voice. "They're from Hogwarts. Please forgive his rude-ness." She said, turning back to the girls. Ron rolled his eyes. The raven-haired girl stepped forward.

"Hiya! I'm Rin and this is my friend, Yuki." The girl addressing herself as Rin said. Hermonie stood up and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely with a smile. Rin shook her hand. "Are you two first-years?"

"Eh? Nope. Some old dude poofed in randomly and told us that we had to go to Hogyworts! And we're in, uh…7th year I thinks." The girl named Yuki replied warmly and Rin nodded.

"Oh. Well, transfer students, then? Well, I'm Hermonie. That idiot-red-head is Ron, and that's Harry. Harry Potter." She said, as if bragging for Harry and he waited for the GASP and glance at his forehead but it never came. They didn't even seem to care that he was a Potter.

'What's with the things on your heads?" Asked Ron, again his mouth filled with candy and pointing toward the girls. Hermonie glared and whispered, 'Ron'. She thought he was being rude but was also curious as well.

Yuki pointed to her ears as Rin just stared wondering what the hell Ron was talking about. "These are my ears, I hear out of them. BEHOLD." Yuki said and Rin stared at Yuki.

"Homigoshers. YOU HAVE DOG EARS!" She said pointing in horror. Ron just stared at them, with his mouth open and his candy half un-chewed.

"Ron! Please!" Hermonie shouted.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"Close your mouth!" she demanded. In spite, Ron stuck his tongue out at her, un- chewed candy and all.

"So, you er, you two going to sit down?" Asked Harry and his friends stopped bickering to look at him.

"Nah, I'm gonna stand." Rin said and Yuki poked her with her wand.

"Standing is for ADVIL." She said and Rin gasped.

"NO!" Rin said diving into a seat, which happened to be Ron. Ron's ears turned three shades of red as Rin laid on his lap.

"Really wish I had a camera." Harry said, grinning and Hermonie nodded. Yuki, without any hesitation pounced onto of Rin, and Ron became more squished. And within all this, Malfoy and his goons had popped up to meet a sight that scared them.

moomoomoomoomooMOTRINmoomoomoo

Rin: TBC? Who knows!

Yuki: MY ADORING FANS!


	2. Chapter 2

Rinni: . . It's not really a fanfic anymore.

Yuki: ITS JESUS.

Rinni: Reborn Jesus?

Yuki: Yes.

Rinni: ...We're just hyper?

--------------------------

The Hufflepuff Rin and the Slytherin Yuki wandered down the dark path to Potions class. Already late, the two girls took their time getting there. The details weren't important. However, when the two arrived they broke out into song: "_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair. Down we plundge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as...HELL! "_

The class erupted into laughter, while Professor Snape scowled at the two.

"Miss Kakashi, Miss Kabuto! 5 points from Hufflepuff for being late! And _do not sing in my classroom!_ THIS ISN'T A DUNGEON OF DESPAIR! This is my home." He roared, holding his arms out as if about to embrace the room. A few more giggles escaped the mouths of a few students, and Professor Snap, Crackle and Pop glared at them. Rin batted her over-sized eye lashes at him (Professor Snape looked confused and disgusted) and took a seat. Yuki ran up and hugged the poor teacher, then sat beside Rin. The two made strange animal noises, and mooed in shrieking voices. This went on for awhile, and Professor Snape could take it no longer.

"Miss Kabuto! Miss Kakashi! Detention this Saturday and another five points from Hufflepuff."

"But sir!" Rin and Yuki said together. "There's Quidditch this Satu--"

"Fine! Miss Kabuto comes Saturday and Miss Kakashi comes sunday!" The teacher snapped, not wanting his team to lose in the game. A few Hufflepuff's muttered that it wasn't fair and glared at Snape.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Rin shrieked, banging her head against the black table. Yuki gave her a sympathetic look and patted her on the back gently. Some stupid kids thought there was romance between Snape and Rin and started a rumor. Professor Snape ignored Rin as she tried to kill herself. Yuki threw a paper airplane at Draco---and it got stuck in his eye.

"Ow!" Draco cried and Snape told him to shut up and become a man. Draco pouted and took the plane out of his eye. Harry burst into the room, pointed at Draco with a clown giggle and skipped away. Draco looked most confused and asked if he could "go to the bathroom that isn't near Harry's class, not that I know where his class is. STOP PRESSURING ME TO DO DRUGS!"

Snape glared at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, you will be joining Miss Kabuto this Saturday. And when I find Mr. Potter, so will he." He said this, while brewing a potion. The Potion started to boil and attacked his pants. He screamed and flapped his arms, but no one seemed to notice. Instead, they were too busy talking about Heaven and Hell. Why? No one really knows, but they were.

"Mister!" Rin whined, half way through class. Snape ignored her. "MISTER. MISTER. MISTER. MISTER, MISTER, MIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTEEEEERRR!"

"WHAT?" He screamed. And at that very moment, a black sock fell from the ceiling, landing in the potion. The potion turned green and...

BOOM.

Green liquid flew all over the class room. Rin and Yuki cackled histerically and others said,"...Ew." A very, green slimed, pissed Severus stood up in the front of the room, darkly glaring at the two. (He was later to learn that was Ron's sock. Or, as Ron likes to call himself: Satanist Bitch. Rin and Yuki had stolen the sock from him when they were playing Strip Poker, and the poor boy became a sock addict.)

-------------------------

Rinni: ...Soo..anyway, yeah, we're hyper.

Yuki: WORSHIP THE JEW.

Rinni: ...o.o -Jew.-

Yuki: HAH. -Throws popcorn.-

THE END. HO HO HO. MERRY KJDGHJSWHGDS the third!


End file.
